When I become buchou
by Hopeless27
Summary: What would Kirihara, Hiyoshi and Echizen do as buchou, they meet in a burger place to discuss this...


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **What would Kirihara, Hiyoshi and Echizen do as buchou**

**Pairings:**** implied … stuff… you'll see it if you look closely… or not really… depends**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Kirihara, Hiyoshi and Echizen, later on there's a brief entrance of Jackal, Mukahi and Momoshiro**

**Disclaimer:**** Meh, same old, Pot isn't mine.**

* * *

One day, out of the blue, the three rookies of Hyoutei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku met completely by random in a burger shop (they did so for the convenience of this story). What where they doing in a fast food restaurant? Well, to eat fast food of course. Kirihara was there because he ran away from his babysitter (AKA Jackal), Hiyoshi was there because he was plotting to gekokujou his senpai-tachi, why was he doing this in a burger shop of all places? Well, nobody really knows what goes on in his head so… just leave it at that, and Echizen was there to actually eat some burgers.

Well then, Hiyoshi was standing in front of the counter, debating on what he wanted when somebody had the (mis)fortune of bumping into him.

"Ow," Was the first thing Hiyoshi said as he was knocked over.

"Ow, how dare you stand in the middle of the room, you made me knock you over! How rude!" A green-eyed boy said, rubbing his head.

"Ugh… what?" Hiyoshi wondered if he actually heard him right.

"Hey, you're that guy with the weird stance from that weird school!"

Hiyoshi really wondered if this boy could actually say a sentence that made sense, somehow, he strongly doubted it. "Aren't you Kirihara Akaya, from Rikkaidai?"

"Mmhmmm!" Kirihara nodded.

Hiyoshi opened his mouth to say something again but there was a loud crack, so Kirihara and Hiyoshi turned to see what was going on.

What they saw was horrendous, truly.

A boy was standing on their (broken) tennis bags, ordering food. Not only had he cut in front of the line, he just about killed their tennis rackets.

"What are you doing?" Kirihara asked, grabbing his bags from under the boys feet.

The boy turned, "What?"

"Hey, you're Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku!" Hiyoshi declared.

"How do you know me…?" Echizen asked, grabbing his food.

Kirihara interrupted Echizen's reply, "You're the one that beat Sanada-fukubuchou!"

"Sanada… is he that guy from Yamabuki?" Echizen asked nonchalantly.

"…NO!" Kirihara gaped at Echizen, Sanada from Yamabuki…? That was just… no comment… "He's from Rikkaidai!"

"Aren't you the guy that Fuji-senpai beat? That guy that like… has red eyes?" Something finally triggered Echizen's pea-sized memory… somewhat.

"I have a name you know!" Kirihara shouted, "Kirihara Akaya!"

"Whatever," Echizen sat down.

A distant yet distinct mumbling was heard from the back as the third shroom headed boy sat down to enjoy his food. "Gekokujou… Atobe-buchou… Senpai-tachi… buchou…" The …'s indicate indistinguishable mumbling of course.

"What are you mumbling about?" Kirihara finally asked, reluctantly too.

"Gekokujou…" Was all Hiyoshi muttered.

"Gekokujou whom?"

"Atobe-buchou," Hiyoshi replied.

"The monkey king?" Echizen asked, finally finding the initiative to ask.

"Hai," Hiyoshi nodded.

"So you think you're going to be buchou next year?" Kirihara asked, finding a seat for himself.

Hiyoshi just nodded, "If not me, then who? I'll defeat my senpai-tachi"

Echizen just rolled his eyes, "Mada mada dane."

"Che," Hiyoshi turned and glared at Echizen, "What about you?"

"What?" Echizen took a sip of his drink.

"Do you think your going to buchou?"

"I'm a first year, it's not like I can, I don't want to either."

"One of those poor schools has a first year buchou…" Hiyoshi reasoned. (He's from THE Hyoutei, of course he's gonna think Rokkaku's poor)

"Rokakku," Echizen supplied, rolling his eyes, "I don't want to be buchou, Momo-senpai can be buchou…"

"No ambition at all," Kirihara smirked, "I'm gonna be buchou and defeat my senpai-tachi!"

"Déjà vu," Echizen mumbled, looking bored.

"So what would you do if you were buchou?" Kirihara asked Echizen indignantly.

"I told you, I don't want to be buchou."

"Well, you probably will be…" Hiyoshi said.

"Ugh, if I was buchou, I know I wouldn't give people laps for no reason…" Echizen's voice was laced with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Kirihara snorted.

"Hmph," Echizen turned away from the older boys.

"What would you do as buchou?" Hiyoshi asked Kirihara.

"I would make my team-mates suffer," Kirihara grinned wickedly, "But I wouldn't slap them, that's not cool. I think I should just hit them with my knuckle serve or something."

"That's even worse," Hiyoshi and Echizen sweatdropped.

"It's Rikkaidai, it's like boot camp," Kirihara said, "But I think it's just Sanada-fukubuchou."

"Right…"

"So are you captains really strict?" Kirihara asked.

"Somewhat," Hiyoshi answered, "when he's in the mood, other times, he just stares at himself in the mirror or at Akutagawa-senpai."

"Monkey king," Echizen rolled his eyes.

"Still he's a good tennis player," Hiyoshi glared at Echizen, "what about yours?"

"Tezuka-buchou?" asked Echizen, "He randomly assigns laps, never smiles, hates the world…"

"Well Yukimura-buchou is really nice, he gives me candy and tells Sanada not to slap me. Although Marui-senpai usually steals my candy."

"Nice senpai-tachi you have."

"What about your fukubuchou?" Kirihara asked.

"I don't have a fukubuchou," Hiyoshi replied, "Atobe-buchou is the only leader."

"Oishi-senpai, ugh, he's a spazz that worries way to much for his own good."

"Respectful aren't you?"

"Whatever."

"So if you were buchou, you wouldn't do whatever your current captains are doing right now?" Hiyoshi asked

"No," Kirihara frowned, "They're too easy on the first years, I swear."

"I feel sorry for the first years." (Don't we all?)

"Tezuka is too hard on the first years," Echizen shrugged, "their fault for sucking at tennis."

"How sympathetic." Hiyoshi said passively, stealing a fry from Kirihara.

"What about YOU?"

"Atobe-buchou doesn't really care about the first years, they're all in his fan club anyways." Hiyoshi replied.

"Just how big is Atobe's fan club?" Kirihara asked.

"Well, he has about two hundred in Hyoutei, I'm guessing over a thousand in the Kantou… and more in the rest of Japan… plus the others in the sister schools."

Kirihara's jaw dropped and Echizen rolled his eyes.

"No wonder he's so…"

"Egotistical?"

"Yeah! Whatever that means." Kirihara said.

"Baka," Echizen muttered to himself.

Just then, they were (rudely) interrupted by a Kirihara's babysitter; Jackal, Echizen's senpai; Momoshiro and Hiyoshi's torturer; Mukahi. After a whole three minutes of silence (yes Mukahi and Momoshiro are capable of being quiet for three minutes) and a whole lot of gaping, the three senpai's all but dragged their kouhais out. Jackal complaining about having to babysit, Momoshiro complaining that Echizen owes him a burger and Mukahi complaining about… everything he can think of at the moment.

**Owari**

**--- **

**Omake**

A couple of months later, at the exact same time across the Kantou region. Three people in completely different locations, in their schools, were gaping at the announcement board in wild amazement.

"I'm buchou…?" gaped Echizen, Kirihara and Hiyoshi.

"Sweet!" Said the demon.

"Che." Said the ninja.

"Whatever." Said the brat.

"Oh Kami-sama, what have we done to deserve this?" Said the rest of the tennis club(s).

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yes, the ending sucks, i finished the rest of it in 10 minutes. This was SUPPOSED to be a collab fic with Ica and posted on Anti-Ica but Ica said she was too lazy and whatever so then I was stuck doing it all by myself –glares at ica-._

_Since I did it by myself, there's a lot of Hyoutei love in there (if you look closely), whereas if Ica did this too, there would also be Rikkaidai love, but she didn't so too bad. –glares at ica again-_

_I had to finish it and post it today cuz I'm going to my friends to sleep over for a week and then going on vacation for another week so I prolly won't be able to post anything for a while. Bye!_


End file.
